


When I See You Again (I'll Tell You All About It)

by starkpilot



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Heavy Angst, I MISS JARVIS, Infinity War, Look at the warnings, and so does tony, this is not a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 04:08:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13942284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkpilot/pseuds/starkpilot
Summary: Tony always figured he’d die like this.Alone, in a suit, the city around them in shambles, the people and buildings broken beyond repair.





	When I See You Again (I'll Tell You All About It)

**Author's Note:**

> This is 100% based on the tweet by @IRONSTVRK and the art made by @rorokona. It's not happy, probably one of the angstiest things I've written in a while. But anyway.. enjoy!

Tony always figured he’d die like this.

Alone, in a suit, the city around them in shambles, the people and buildings broken beyond repair. The screams of the damned echo in his ears over and over. They had tried so hard to stop it all, to stop Thanos. They’d done it eventually: They’d won.

But at a cost none of them were really willing to pay.

Now there’s thousands dead, civilians and heroes. Tony can’t distinguish the difference between the vision Wanda showed him all those years ago and reality. He can’t get the smell of blood out of the armor. It haunts him. Clint had been the first one to fall, the power stone ripping him to shreds. Natasha had cried, Steve had yelled. Tony knows there’s going to be a family mourning their father. After Clint was Stephen Strange, and Tony may not have known the man long but no one deserved an ending like he did. The leader of the Guardians, Quill, went down saving the lives of a few civilians. After that was Vision, and if Tony thinks too long about that he’s not sure he’ll have the strength to hold back his emotions. He’d lost J.A.R.V.I.S twice now, the second time being permanent. He hadn’t even had the time to properly mourn his first AI, too busy dealing with the mess that was Ultron.

He was tired. Tired of the constant fighting, the endless stream of putting on a brave face. He almost wishes he could go back in time, stop Obadiah, or make sure the Ten Rings finished him off before he could escape.  

But then he looks across the rubble and sees a young girl running for her mother, enveloping her in her arms; a reunion. He knows this is why he does what he does, why he was able to escape that cave and change is life. He was never meant to be the Merchant of Death, he was meant to be a protector. And he’d be damned if he was going to die without saving as many as he could.

His head is swimming, this thoughts everywhere, and he’s hit with sudden  déjà vu of the armor crashing into the snowy ground of Rose Hill, Tennessee. He’d thought he was going to die before J.A.R.V.I.S was able to pull him out of the water. When he had awoke to hear J.A.R.V.I.S explain the suit was losing power he watched the ground grow closer. He had prayed for it to be quick. Instead he survived (he always did) and listened as J.A.R.V.I.S gave out on him with a tired  _ “I actually think I need to sleep now, sir. _ ” He remembers the cold panic squeezing at his chest at those words. His only reply being  _ “Don’t leave me buddy.” _

He wishes now more than ever that he could tell J.A.R.V.I.S thank you. For keeping him safe, for being the only person he could truly trust and rely on. He wants to thank him for being his first friend. He’ll never forget the pride and love he felt blooming in his chest the first time all those years ago when he heard  _ “Hello, sir.” _ His mouth is moving before his brain can stop it, and he lets out a ‘thank you’ to someone who’s not there. The HUD screen flickers almost as a response and suddenly he hears faintly,

“You’re welcome, sir.” Tony doesn’t know if he should laugh or cry. He knows it’s impossible, that J.A.R.V.I.S has been gone for over three years now and there’s no way he’s back in the armor. He knows this is him hallucinating, probably dying, but he can’t find himself to care. He feels home like this, wrapped in the safety of the suit, J.A.R.V.I.S’s soothing voice talking to him.

“J… I… I feel… bad.” It’s the only word that comes to his mind and he knows if anyone had heard it they would laugh “ _ some genius you are, Tony Stark.”  _ His head is getting fuzzier, his eyes heavier and the need to close them is growing stronger. He yearns for silence, for rest.  _ He’s tired.  _ He knows however, that when he closes his eyes he probably won’t be opening them again. He thinks he’s okay with that, Thanos is gone and as far as he knows there’s no more danger. There’s already going to be so many to mourn, adding himself to that list won’t change anything. He gives into the urge and closes his eyes, takes a deep breath. He faintly hears the voice again giving him a send-off.

“Goodnight, sir.” Tony uses the last of his energy to smile.

_ Thanks, J. _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Here are links to the original tweet and the art inspired by it!
> 
> original post: https://twitter.com/IRONSTVRK/status/971775358579200001
> 
> art: https://twitter.com/rorokona/status/972479018606964736
> 
> (feel free to check out my twitter/tumblr starkpilot)


End file.
